The invention relates to a paper transport means for a recording device with a location for the unwritten recording paper, at least one drive capstan driven by a motor and if required further guide rollers for the transport of the paper across a writing surface at which a fluid writer is disposed for writing.
A paper transport means of this type is known from the Siemens brochure "Mingograf 34". A characteristic of said paper transport means is that the fluid jet writer continues to eject writing fluid when the supply of recording paper has been exhausted insofar as this is not perceived by an operator at the proper time and a response made by shutting down the device.